Sobre dons e mudanças
by Thata Martins
Summary: 5x16 - The Softer Side. Após a pequena discussão sobre a metadona no trabalho, Cuddy decide ir até a casa de House, para fazê-lo mudar de opinião. Atenção: contém cena de sexo. Huddy.


**Outubro de 2009.**

**Resumo: **5x16 - The Softer Side. Após a pequena discussão sobre a metadona no trabalho, Cuddy decide ir até a casa de House, para fazê-lo mudar de opinião. Atenção: contém cena de sexo. Huddy.

**Beta:** Sem beta. Os erros são só meus.

**NOTA:** Minha primeira fic de House, e uma das primeiras NC's que eu faço. Por favor, gostaria muito de ouvir opiniões e dicas pra melhorar nesta categoria. Reviews e PM's serão muito mais do que bem-vindas.

Aproveitem! =)

* * *

**Sobre Dons e mudanças**

Onze horas da noite. O céu escuro e sombrio estava coberto por nuvens esbranquiçadas, escondendo as estrelas que provavelmente brilhavam lá em cima. Uma péssima noite para implorar para a babá passar a noite em casa, cuidando da bebê, só para tentar pôr juízo na cabeça de Gregory House.

"_Ele me paga por essa_", Cuddy pensou, enquanto virava numa rua à esquerda.

Ela não acreditava ainda no dia que tivera. Fora exaustivo em todos os níveis. Primeiro tendo de ouvir as suspeitas de Wilson, tentando não entrar em pânico por admitir que era uma possibilidade. Depois, por demitir House e ter de lidar com a culpa e o remorso. E, por último, todo aquele drama com a metadona.

A dor que ela viu passar nos olhos dele... A dúvida, o pesar. House podia fingir que não se importava com os pacientes e com seus amigos, mas era só fachada. Disso ela já tinha certeza há muito tempo. Aprendera a desvendá-lo com o passar dos anos. Podia dizer que era uma especialista em House agora. Podia imaginar o que se passava naquela cabeça apenas com um olhar mais demorado.

Era quase onze e meia quando estacionou na rua da casa dele. Não saiu do carro. Olhava a porta verde-escura, ponderando se deveria mesmo ir até lá, ou virar na próxima curva e voltar para casa. Suspirou. Olhou para a rua deserta. Nenhuma alma viva passava. Somente o semáforo mais à frente dava sinal de vida, mudando de cor de tempos em tempos. Olhou para a porta novamente.

Faltavam uns minutinhos para a meia-noite quando decidiu sair do veículo. Atravessou a curta distância entre ele e a casa apressadamente, para não correr o risco de mudar de ideia. Apertou a campainha e esperou. Demorou uns minutos até que House aparecesse pela porta aberta, os olhos mostrando surpresa por vê-la ali.

- Posso entrar? - era melhor ser direta. Ele não gostava de rodeios. Ela também não.

- Depende do propósito dessa visita. Você veio aqui para uma noitada selvagem, ou para me dar um sermão?

- Você já sabe a resposta. - manteve o olhar firme. Ele a encarou durante um tempo, parecendo refletir um instante.

- Então não.

Ia fechando a porta, mas Cuddy colocou a mão nela, e a empurrou, entrando rapidamente. Ouviu-o suspirar às suas costas. Deu uma olhada rápida na sala. As roupas que ele usara no trabalho estavam jogadas por todo o lugar: o paletó no sofá, a gravata jogada na mesa de centro, ao lado dos restos do jantar dele, e a camisa no chão em direção ao quarto.

- Veio inspecionar meu apartamento? - a voz soou cortante, fria. Ele estava aborrecido.

- House... Você não pode fazer isso.

- Quer apostar? - apoiando na bengala ele começou a andar pelo apartamento, para ficar mais próximo a ela.

- Ok, talvez você possa. Mas isso não quer dizer que você _deva_.

- Cuddy... - a voz dele estava cansada. Provavelmente a decisão que fizera há algumas horas tinha lhe atormentado durante toda a noite. Ele _parecia _cansado.

- Não, deixe-me falar. Você finalmente acha um remédio que alivia sua dor, e por causa de um errinho...

- Cuddy, eu quase matei o garoto! - a voz dele transmitia todo o desespero que ela imaginava estar preso dentro dele - E pra que? Para tentar agradar os pais, simplesmente porque eu estava tendo um bom dia.

- E isso é uma coisa boa de se fazer, House! Quando estamos felizes, queremos que outras pessoas sintam isso também. Não há nada de errado em querer ser bonzinho, pra variar.

- Há, quando põe a vida de alguém em risco. Eu pensava que você fosse a última pessoa a quem eu precisaria dizer isso.

- Há questões maiores aqui.

- Como o que?!

- Sua felicidade. - ela parou e respirou fundo. Ele a encarou profundamente, tentando entender aquelas últimas palavras. - Olhe, com o controle de dosagem feita pelo hospital, e por mim, você vai ficar bem.

- Não. - Ainda tentando entrar na cabeça dela, acrescentou: - Por que se importa tanto?

- Porque trabalhamos juntos.

- Freddy, o zelador, semana passada se divorciou da mulher dele. – ele deu uns passos, parando pertinho dela, sorrindo indulgente. – Passou na casa dele para ver se ele estava feliz, também?

Cuddy lançou-lhe um olhar desgostoso. Apertou os lábios, num claro gesto de que estava perdendo a paciência. Tirou um frasco do bolso, e viu os olhos de House seguirem suas mãos. Voltou a encará-la, um brilho de incredulidade e surpresa se apossando das íris cinza.

- Vai me amarrar numa cadeira e enfiar o remédio pela minha garganta?

- Se for preciso. – ela tirou os comprimidos de dentro, estendendo a ele. – Por favor.

- Qual parte de "não" você não entendeu? – ele começou a andar em direção ao quarto. – Você sabe onde fica a porta. Tenha uma boa noite, nos vemos amanhã.

Ela não ia desistir assim tão facilmente. Não tinha saído de casa tarde da noite e deixado sua filha aos cuidados de uma babá furiosa, para simplesmente sair de lá derrotada. Passaria a noite enchendo a cabeça de Gregory se fosse necessário.

Seguiu-o de perto, marchando, fazendo barulho com o salto alto que calçava. Impediu-o de fechar a porta na sua cara, empurrando-o até a cama bruscamente, fazendo com que se sentasse.

- Pense bem no que está fazendo, House. – ela balançou os comprimidos na frente dele – Isso aqui pode salvar sua vida.

- Salvar? – ele riu – Salvar o que? Eu não estou com uma doença rara, que pode me matar. É só uma maldita dor na perna, com quem eu convivo há muito tempo para me sentir incomodado por sua presença. – ele analisou a mulher – Por outro lado, outras coisas que eu convivo por muito tempo definitivamente me incomodam com sua presença. Principalmente à meia-noite.

- Pois daqui eu não saio, até que você tome este remédio. – ela cruzou os braços, parando numa pose um tanto infantil demais. House sorriu lentamente, num daqueles sorrisos que tiravam o fôlego de Cuddy.

- Parece que vai dormir comigo esta noite. – ele bateu com a mão no colchão – Tem certeza que não quer incluir outras atividades nesse pacote?

- Corta a baixaria, House! – ela chegou mais perto – Será que não percebe que só queremos lhe ajudar? Que _seus amigos_ estão querendo o que é melhor para você?

- Melhor? – ele levantou e os corpos ficaram tão próximos que ela podia sentir a respiração mentolada contra sua bochecha – Como é que perder aquilo que me define pode ser melhor para mim? Como deixar de ser inteligente - a única coisa que me sobra - pode ser melhor para mim?

"Como você e Wilson podem esperar que eu desista do que eu faço, da medicina que eu pratico, da única coisa boa que eu sei fazer, só por causa de um capricho? Eu prefiro ser aleijado para o resto da vida, do que perder essa habilidade. Esse... dom, como algumas pessoas gostam tanto de falar."

Ele se afastou, apoiando a bengala numa cadeira. Puxou o cobertor, sentando-se na cama. Ele colocou a perna esquerda na cama sem esforço, parando para puxar com cuidado a direita, cobrindo-se em seguida.

- Não seria melhor não ter que arrastar essa perna pra onde fosse? – ela sentou na beirada da cama, encarando-o com aquele olhar de cachorro perdido. – Não seria bom ter uma perna funcional que não ficasse no caminho?

Ele não respondeu. Virou a cabeça para o lado, olhando para a parede, evitando encará-la. House era muito teimoso! Mas ela também sabia como ser.

- Não seria bom poder correr de novo? – a voz tomou um tom gentil, delicado – Lembra como você se divertiu correndo pelo hospital, fazendo graça para a sua equipe? – ela pegou o rosto dele, virando-o para encará-la – Eu lembro. Eu lembro da sua expressão feliz. Da alegria de poder andar de skate e todas aquelas baboseiras estúpidas que você forçou seu corpo a fazer.

Os olhos dele perfuraram os dela. Cuddy podia ver no brilho de seu olhar que ele lembrava, e muito bem. Ela se agarrou àquilo. Quem sabe se o fizesse pensar nas coisas que fez, não o convencesse de uma vez.

- Não seria bom ter total controle sob seu corpo novamente? Não foi bom sentir-se livre, para fazer o que quiser? Que tal aquela liberdade novamente?

- Não vai acontecer. – frio, duro. Uma resposta simples, curta. Tão típica! Toda vez que se tratava dele, da vida pessoal, eram respostas curtas, negativas. Ela estava se fartando de tudo aquilo!

- House! Você vai tomar esse remédio, e vai ser agora!

Com os comprimidos ainda em mãos, ela tentou enfiá-los à força em sua boca, sem sucesso. Num ato impensado, subiu em cima do homem, segurando um pulso enquanto o outro lutava com seu braço livre, tentando forçar passagem pelos lábios finos apertados em teimosia.

Ele riu com a tentativa frustrada dela, achando a cena um tanto patética e infantil. Cuddy ficaria envergonhada pela ceninha, se não estivesse tão determinada em descer aquele medicamento pela goela de House. Eles já não eram jovens adolescentes. House era um senhor de idade. Conservado e imaturo, mas ainda assim...

Cuddy não podia se achar uma flor desabrochando, também. Mas, contrariando tudo, ali estavam eles, brigando feitos crianças por doce. Cuddy começava a cogitar a hipótese de lhe dar o remédio de alguma forma clandestina, sem que ele percebesse. Será que funcionaria colocar no café, na comida, ou qualquer coisa que fosse?

Antes que seu cérebro pudesse formar uma resposta, ela se viu sendo girada no ar, e jogada com força na cama. House, segurando seus pulsos com uma mão só, pegou os comprimidos e jogou-os longe. Cuddy viu o trajeto das cápsulas brancas pelo ar até tocarem ao chão, boquiaberta.

Olhou com raiva para ele.

- Aqueles dois eram os únicos que eu tinha!

- Ótimo! – ele segurava os pulsos dela com firmeza, um em cada mão agora – Assim não corro o risco de você querer enfiá-los pela minha boca enquanto eu estiver dormindo.

Ela lutava para se libertar, admirada pela força que aquele homem tinha. Pensou em chutá-lo, mas com uma perna debilitada, não seria uma boa ideia. Apesar que... Se ele sentisse uma dor insuportável, talvez tomasse o remédio.

Talvez imaginando o que se passava na cabeça dela, ele usou suas próprias pernas para imobilizar as dela. Como ele conseguiu, ela não sabia. Só sabia que não conseguia se mexer. O máximo que podia fazer era arquear as costas, coisa que só a deixava ofegante e nada mais.

- Me solte! – ela falou, enquanto tentava respirar normalmente. Ele sorria, olhando em seus olhos calmamente. – Vamos, House. Me solte!

Não respondeu, só observando, atento. Cuddy começou a corar. Não era uma situação muito boa. O corpo definido pressionava o seu contra o colchão, e o calor que ele emanava misturando-se com o perfume inebriante, a deixava completamente tonta.

- House... – um fiapo de voz, que não seria captado se o apartamento não estivesse tão silencioso – Me solte. Por favor.

- Não. Ainda não. – ele a encarava profundamente, eriçando os cabelos atrás da nuca de Cuddy. Ela pressentia o perigo. – Quero fazer... Uma coisa... Antes.

Sem tirar os olhos dos dela House foi aproximando seu rosto. Seus lábios pousaram suavemente no canto da boca, progredindo, até chegarem ao ponto central dos lábios de Cuddy. A pressão suave que ele exercia, a fez suspirar. Sem nem perceber o que fazia, foi abrindo os lábios, convidativa.

House aproveitou rapidamente a chance, explorando os cantos daquela boca tão doce e tão desejada. A pressão nos pulsos de Cuddy foi diminuindo, até só restarem carícias arrepiantes.

Mordeu os lábios dela levemente, antes de afastar-se para encará-la. Os olhos geralmente límpidos e claros estavam escuros de desejo, e ele não perdeu tanto tempo pensando em conseqüências.

Cuddy não conseguia pensar. Ponto. Seu cérebro era um emaranhado de fios sem nexo. House fazia seu sistema inteiro dar pane, principalmente quando agarrava seus cabelos daquele jeito, puxando-os levemente, deixando–a louca.

Ela sentiu ele descer para seu pescoço, explorando o espaço em que sua jugular saltava, o desejo fazendo seu sangue pulsar com mais força por todo o seu corpo. Sentiu dedos insistentes desabotoando sua camisa, e tomou consciência de seus próprios dedos puxando a camiseta de House, alisando a pele macia na tarefa.

Ele parou o que fazia para que ela concluísse sua missão, jogando a peça insignificante para longe de sua vista, encarando o peito definido e o caminho de pelos que passavam por sua barriga, indo parar no cós da calça de moletom.

House desabotoou os últimos botões com selvageria, expondo o sutiã negro e provocante de uma vez. O olhar que ele dirigiu a ela a fez queimar por dentro. Cuddy levantou o tronco e tirou a camisa desesperadamente do próprio corpo, sumindo com ela também.

Puxou-o pelos cabelos para outro beijo avassalador. Sentiu uma pressão em sua coxa que a tirou do sério. Dedos ágeis soltaram o fecho do sutiã, colocando os seios redondos e macios para fora. O objeto de desejo de House, que ele ansiara por ver por tanto tempo.

- Você não me decepciona em nada. – a voz saiu engrolada, confusa.

Cuddy gemeu em protesto, amaldiçoando-o por sequer pensar em parar o que estavam fazendo para comentário tão banal. Ele a fez deitar novamente, passando a beijar-lhe os seios, chupando e mordiscando os mamilos, um a um. Cuddy gemia, não acreditando que todos aqueles sonhos que tivera todas aquelas noites estivessem se concretizando.

Finalmente, ela devia acrescentar.

O rastro de fogo desceu para sua barriga, a língua quente e pecaminosa explorou o espaço de seu umbigo, arrancando-lhe uma sensação estranha, quase como um pequeno orgasmo, que nunca sentira antes. Era uma mistura de cócegas e desejo, que fazia sua pele formigar.

Sentiu os dedos poderosos dele abrirem o zíper de sua saia. Mordiscou sua pele ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava o pano macio para fora de suas pernas. Cuddy estava tão sensível às sensações provocadas por ele que até o jeito como o tecido passava por sua pele era excitante.

Viu-o tirando a própria calça, jogando-a para qualquer canto, olhando Cuddy nos olhos. Ela, de cotovelos apoiados no colchão, sentindo um tesão cada vez maior à simples imagem daquele homem seminu, de membro ereto, esperando por ela, ofegava como uma maratonista que acabara de completar um circuito de quarenta quilômetros.

E pensar que não passaram dos beijos!

Como que pensando em sintonia com ela, ele afastou a delicada peça de renda preta, introduzindo dois dedos ali, fazendo movimentos circulares, enquanto capturava sua boca novamente. Um beijo feroz e desconcertante foi o que lhe deu. Cuddy, de cérebro desintegrado, tinha seus gemidos sufocados pela boca voluptuosa de House.

Inconscientemente, Cuddy aproximou o quadril do corpo de House, roçando no corpo dele, implorando para que aquela tortura terminasse. Os lábios dele se foram bruscamente, arrancando um gemido que era metade de protesto, metade de prazer.

Sentiu os dedos passearem por sua pele novamente, traçando os contornos do seu corpo, entrando por baixo do elástico de sua calcinha, deslizando-a para longe do quadril largo. Ela esperou que ele tirasse a única peça que os separava do completo prazer, mas ao invés disso sentiu-se invadida por uma língua totalmente quente e sem vergonha.

Ela gritou, jogando a cabeça para trás, apertando as bordas da cama com força. A língua úmida sugava, lambia, circulava, e fazia Cuddy gemer gritando. Chegou a sentir House sorrindo, antes que se afastasse. O corpo dela desabou no colchão, sua cabeça rodando, tentando lembrar de como fazer o oxigênio passar por seu cérebro.

Viu-se refletida nos olhos de House: ofegante, descabelada, olhos escuros e brilhantes, como os dele. Ela levou a mão ao membro pulsante de House, pensando em retribuir o favor, assim que conseguisse respirar normalmente, mas ele afastou-a gentilmente, tirando a última peça ele mesmo, devagar, torturando a mulher com aquele sorriso de lado devastador.

Lentamente, prolongando a tortura mais um pouco, ele subiu em cima dela novamente, beijando seus lábios com doçura, levemente. Cuddy impacientou-se com aquela lengalenga e colocou sua língua exploradora e entorpecente a trabalhar, embaralhando os pensamentos de House, enquanto seus dedos exploravam aquele corpo tão abençoado.

Já que ele não parecia disposto a colaborar para que a sanidade dela lhe fosse devolvida, ela resolveu tomar atitude sozinha. Jogando o quadril para frente, abraçou o corpo dele com as pernas, sentindo o objeto de sua masculinidade penetrar-lhe superficialmente.

House gemeu, sorridente, enquanto terminava de fazer o trabalho. Os dentes de Cuddy apertaram-lhe o pescoço, ditando o ritmo dos movimentos. Saindo completamente e entrando com estocadas fortes, os gemidos e palavras ininteligíveis foram sendo liberados.

As unhas feitas de Cuddy arranhavam as costas de House, arrancando gemidos ainda mais fortes por parte dele. Os movimentos cadenciados foram ficando mais intensos, mais selvagens.

A constância dos movimentos e do ritmo frenético resultou num ápice tão potente que fez a mulher gritar. O gemido rouco e insano que saiu da boca de House só fez a experiência tornar-se mais excitante. Com a explosão que os dois sentiram, deixaram os músculos relaxarem, deitando-se na cama, guardando a sensação no fundo de suas mentes.

As respirações descompassadas foram se regularizando, e Cuddy finalmente achou que podia ordenar que seu cérebro funcionasse normalmente. Aquele último gemido de House fez um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, e ela se virou em direção a ele.

Encarando o teto, ele ainda tentava domar a respiração. Sentindo que ela o encarava, virou para olhá-la.

Nenhum dos dois disse absolutamente nada. Olharam-se por um longo tempo, analisando expressões, procurando por sinais de arrependimento. Sorriram quando perceberam que aquele sentimento não os acompanharia. Não naquela noite.

House puxou-a contra seu corpo, embalando-a com o movimento de sobe e desce de seu peito, induzindo a um sono profundo. O cheiro delicioso que vinha do cabelo dela o fez adormecer quase instantaneamente.

A luz começou a incomodar seus olhos, e ele os abriu, procurando a pessoa que tinha colocado uma lanterna em sua cara. Era o sol que penetrava a janela, trazendo consigo todos os sons urbanos que ele conhecia tão bem. A primeira coisa que notou foi a cama vazia.

Ela tinha saído de fininho no meio da noite, provavelmente arrependida do que fez. Suspirou, cansado. Mais um dia da sua vida solitária. Ia puxar os lençóis para sair da cama, quando viu, em cima da cabeceira, um frasco e um bilhete.

Esticou a mão para pegar o papel que dizia: "Desculpe por não poder ficar. Minha babá ligou de manhã, desesperada com meu atraso. Tive de correr, mas deixei um presentinho para você. Por favor, tome os remédios, Greg. Por mim."

Ela não tinha desistido. Sorriu, ao constatar o apelido bobo que havia no bilhete. Aquilo mudava um pouco as coisas, não? Olhou o pote, com os dois comprimidos no fundo.

Oh, inferno! Se era para mudar, que fosse por completo.

Virou o pote de uma vez, antes de levantar para tomar um banho. No banheiro, um recado no espelho, escrito em batom, prometendo uma segunda dose. A ambiguidade da mensagem o fez sorrir verdadeiramente, os olhos refletindo a alegria recém-experimentada.

Começava uma nova era para o Doutor Gregory House.

**FIM**


End file.
